This invention relates to read-out apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for producing both a visual and an electrical read-out of a varying input signal.
The present invention, while of general application, is particularly well suited for use with watt-hour meters or other indicating devices to provide an electrical signal corresponding to the visual reading on the meter. As will be understood, meters of this type commonly include a plurality of indicating pointers which are read in succession to determine the actual reading of the meter at a given time. In cases in which the meter has an electrical read-out capability, the electrical signal may be received and recorded at a remotely located central station and used for billing purposes, for example.
Heretofore, difficulties were encountered in the construction and operation of read-out apparatus of the foregoing type. As an illustration, the structure of many such prior apparatus was unnecessarily complicated, and the apparatus was expensive to manufacture. In addition, and this has been of special moment in read-out apparatus for watt-hour meters, the apparatus often exhibited comparatively large power requirements and required drive motors of overly sophisticated design. Furthermore, problems frequently resulted when attempts were made to electrically scan the successive indicating devices of the apparatus and to return the scanning mechanism to its initial position in preparation for a succeeding scan.